Words Of Wisdom
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Tony is wondering why Bruce wanted to kill himself, so he asks him. After tears have fallen Tony is willing to share some of his powerful wisdom. Slash m/m Bruce/Tony Banner/Stark Science Bros Brony Don;t like don't read. Rated T for the A/N If you want to know what I am talking about read the A/Ns XD.


**A/N: I wrote this because my friend said I couldn't right an "In-depth" Story… so this is my try at an in-depth story… and it sucks xD LOL It was worth a try… well, it's not terrible for a 13 year old? Is it? I doubt anyone reads these author notes… I could probably put hardcore, erotic, gay porn right here and no one would notice. As soon as they see A/N: they think: oh great more of the writer's ramblings I have to read LOL Maybe I will write some porn right here and see if anyone notices XD. **

"Banner... remember when you said... you tried to kill yourself." Tony Stark peered over at the working man as he awkwardly asked his question.

"... How could I forget." Bruce stopepd working and turned around to meet Tony's eyes.

"Why?" Tony simply question, sympathy, compassion, and curiosity was steaming in his eyes.

"Why? Because my life is miserable, I am miserable. This... thing inside won't let me end it, I guess it's just another way it can torture me..." Banner replied back, the misery he was feeling showed clearly in his aged eyes. He had the eyes of a man who had seen and experienced more than any sane man could handle, his eyes should guilt, loss, and lack of direction.

"The gamma should have killed you but instead… the Hulk came. The Bullet should have killed you but the Hulk spit it out... The other one saved you... twice." Tony Stark pointed out.

"Saving me twice isn't worth the ones the hulk has killed. I wish I died from the Gamma, me living isn't worth the hassle on this world." Banner put his head down, took his glasses off, massaged the bridge of his nose, and put his glasses back on, a habit that Tony noticed he did too many time for his own good.

"It's worth it to me." Tony retorted back, still staring at Banner. Banner just chuckled, either out of disbelief or self-pity.

"When I first used my suit I couldn't control it but, it was defense so I learned how to control it. The hulk is your shield, it defends you from others you just haven't learned how to fully control it yet." Tony tried to encourage Bruce with words of hope of a better future for the hulk and him.

"I bet your shield didn't kill anyone while you couldn't control it." Banner snapped back.

"... No... It didn't. But every hardship is met with a reason. There is a reason why the other one is with you, it just not might seem clear to you or anyone else for that matter." Tony walked a little closer to Bruce as he spoke. Banner, to Tony's surprise, started crying. His shoulders shook as he cried; they shook under the weight of tremendous agony and hundreds of haunting memories.

"I still see everything, all the people I have killed and injured, they're faces are covered with horror and I can't get them out of my mind. I'm constantly hearing the sound of guns and screams. I'm a beast. I'm a monster. I have destroyed houses, towns, cities, and, worst of all, lives. How can a man live with even the littlest ounce of peace after he's seen and done such horrid things? The gore, flames, and fear... they seem to come right out of a horror movie. But it's not a movie, it's my life. I am a monster! I am a big monster!" Bruce began to sob harder and harder.

Tony calmly walked over to him and wrapped his hands around the man's back rubbing circles of comfort. Bruce just layed his head down on Tony's shoulder. He layed down finally, he seemed to have a minute of serenity as he let all of his bottled emotions leave his bruised heart.

"You are not a monster. You are a sweet guy who cares for others. There is just something different inside of you. We all have bad in us, you're bad part just takes a different form. When the other guy comes out, it is no longer you, it is pure agony, it is no longer you. You have fuel in you, anger is your fuel but it is not your fuel that makes you evil, it's your inspiration; your inspiration comes purely from love and compassion. But there is something that stays the same in you when the other guy comes out, do you want to know what it is?" Tony questioned Bruce tenderly. Bruce slightly pushed away and shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Tony put his palm up to Bruce's heart and lightly put his palm against it.

"Your heart. You will always have the heart of Bruce Banner, not the hulk. I bet your heart is twice as strong and big as the hulk. You might not think it but you are a hero, despite your flaws. Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future. You might have as anger of green but you will always have a heart of gold and that is what matters. It's not the anger inside of you that can control the hulk, it's your heart, Bruce, it's your heart. You can learn how to control your anger with your heart. You've done it before, you can do it again. Your heart makes you love and do uncontrollable acts of good, your anger makes you hate and do uncontrollable acts of bad. The only difference is your anger doesn't make you Bruce Banner, your heart does. Next time you try to blow a bullet through your brain remember that it's not the hulk you are going to destroy but a part of the real you, a part of your heart." Tony finished off his speech by kissing Bruce's lips with a fiery passion from deep within his heart.

"... Thank you... Thank you..." Bruce whispered, for the first time of his life he could see the light of direction; he no longer looked through his anger, but through his heart.

**A/N: (I suggest, before reading this A/N, that you read the A/N aboce if you haven't already.) Thank you for reading this, Tony tenderly stroked Bruce's hard dick. I hope all of you enjoyed this, Bruce moaned out for more. I'm sure I will be able to figure out who read these, Tony thrusted harder. (Told ya I'd through some porn in here haha, review if you want to see more of these kind of things *wink wink* I'm up to writing 'those' types of stories. P.S. sorry if I just ruined anyone's innocence… I rated this story T specifically for the A/N XD) Please Review! **


End file.
